As reported by U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,359 and Yong K. C. et al in his journal paper [European Polymer Journal, 2006], a non-practical and non-environmentally friendly method, i.e. the solution mixing [involved using of large quantity of hazardous chemical solvents, e.g. chloroform, xylene, toluene and etc, in order to dilute both poly(butadiene-co-acrylonitrile) and sulfonic acid doped polyaniline] had been used to prepare this type of non-vulcanised electrically conductive rubber blends. This was due to the great difficulty of direct dispersing of solid sulfonic acid doped polyaniline within the solid poly(butadiene-co-acrylonitrile) host matrix. Therefore, a more practical and environmentally friendly method (with a quicker mixing period and without using any hazardous chemical solvents) needs to be introduced for the purpose of preparing this type of sulfur-vulcanised electrically conductive rubber blends. Apart from this, a type of chemical additive is also needed here in order to allow the direct dispersion and to enhance the dispersing level of solid sulfonic acid doped polyaniline within the solid poly(butadiene-co-acrylonitrile) host matrix.